


An Agreement between Books and Charm

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 20 December 2008 in response to <a href="http://royalty25.livejournal.com/profile">royalty25</a>'s prompt of <i>Draco/Morag: An Agreement between Books and Charm, angsty</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Agreement between Books and Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [royalty25](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=royalty25).



> Written on 20 December 2008 in response to [royalty25](http://royalty25.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Draco/Morag: An Agreement between Books and Charm, angsty_.

Draco had lent the book to Morag, blushing—not because she'd assumed that _Practices of Amorous Magick_ would be in his family's library, but because the pretty Ravenclaw had promised to help him win Pansy over after their fight if she could borrow it.

"You'll need a new position," she'd said, arching an eyebrow at him when he'd assumed she'd meant one from which to bargain. "Really, Malfoy, innocence isn't charming in a man."

He would have been annoyed by her insult, save that Morag had thought he was a _man_.

Quickly enough, he'd risen to the occasion of attempting one incantation's practical application—only to fall faster. He was mortified and alarmed as he left Morag: he still didn't know how to apologise to Pansy, and his father, he knew, would be wanting his book back.

But Draco didn't believe it was within his power to request its return from Morag.


End file.
